Names and Definitions
by Something About Something
Summary: You can't name something unless it is defined. Doing so could have severe consequences.


Disclaimer: Not mine even though I may wish it.

* * *

It would be stupid to give a name to something that had yet to be defined. It would also be just as stupid to call what they had love (to their faces).

It had started as a night of passion, one that neither of them would ever forget. From there on out they continued their relationship and even fell into a slight routine. During they day they would fight about everything and anything, insulting each other using petty ammo or pulling out the big guns and formulating an insult that stung the other to the deepest recess of their being. Following that they would meet up at night, lettings one of their arguments lead beyond the verbal and reach the physical.

What they made was not love. It was pure sex. They sought pleasure and that was what they received. Neither party was left unsatisfied and both found a release that whether they realized it or not, they needed. The nights would end after they could go no more and he would slip out of her room as she succumbed to the power of her dreams.

This routine was maintained for a couple of weeks until small changes began to happen.

It was no mystery that they loved to fight. Their personalities begged for the mental stimulation that could only come in the form of an argument with an equal mind. They could spend hours with each other simply defending their point even if it was an inane one. They could admit that they liked to fight but it was a few weeks after their first night that they realized that they needed it. If either was away for a day the other would feel a strong sense of boredom and would actually begin to wish for the other's return.

If this were not odd enough, though they would never admit it, they at times would seek each other out just for the sole purpose of arguing (if not doing more). After all it didn't take much effort for a training-bot to be destroyed or to cause the Gravity Room to just magically turn off for a few minutes.

Soon the changes progressed. They had always lusted after each other but it came to a point where they thought of each other in terms beyond that of a fuck buddy. At times she would help his training by making a special training-bot or making an upgrade without it having been requested of her, even if it meant a long night and neglecting her other projects. As for him, there were times when he found her passed out in her lab after a long day's work. He would never admit it but both knew that it was not by luck that she found herself in her bed the next morning under the covers.

And finally the biggest change of all was that he didn't leave. After their nights of sex (that may or may not have slowly become more passionate) he would stay and sleep with her. They could both chalk it up to his being tired and the set up being convenient but there was no way they could conceal the glaring fact that something had changed.

It was no wonder that these changes resulted in something bigger than both of them. So as they sat together in the kitchen wondering where they went wrong, they both knew deep down that something like this would happen. After all, all actions have consequences.

Deciding to break the silence, Bulma decided to speak up, " Vegeta, I don't expect anything from you, much less need anything from you. There is no need for you to change but make no mistake I will not change my mind about this."

"Woman, there is nothing in this universe that could change me, much less this situation."

That was all she needed to hear. As she stood she addressed him once more.

"You know this changes everything and nothing between us."

"Why would it?" he replied in a low tone, glaring at her for suggesting that they had something between them, and for suggesting that there was nothing there. For the life of him he couldn't figure out which bothered him more or even why she had suggested either.

"Glad to hear that." she responded walking to the door leading out of the kitchen, "I'm going to wake him up now. Get ready."

After a bit more shuffling they both turned to the figure crumpled by the doorway. He had been hit by a fist aimed at his face after he had walked in. Vegeta leaned down ready to slap him awake, while Bulma stood by with needles in hand.

When Goku woke up he could not stop the screams of pure terror that came from him as Bulma and Vegeta, with matching sadistic smiles, neared him raising their hands and threatening him with the pointy objects.

This would teach him to knock on doors in the future, in order to avoid the discovery of a secret romance. This would also teach him the consequences of calling what they had love (to their faces). They did not appreciate being caught resting (cuddling) after having sex (making love)…. even if they were in the kitchen (on the table)…. in the middle of the afternoon when no one was home (not counting her parents, her employees, and the pets).

It would be stupid to give this the name of torture if it was defined as revenge.

But maybe poor Goku was right in calling it love, even if the lovers in question were too stupid to give a name to something already defined.


End file.
